


Language of Mischief

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [97]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amused Loki (Marvel), Attraction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Language Barrier, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mischief, Wordcount: 100-1.000, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Thor's brother doesn't speak English. This is a problem when Tony wants to ask him out.





	Language of Mischief

Tony had never met Thor’s brother.

He’d heard of him, especially in the weeks leading up to Loki visiting New York for the first time. 

But Thor and his family were from Norway and the few times a “Loki” popped up in Thor’s messages or Facebook feed, he never spoke English. When their friends met him, they all confirmed it to Tony; he only spoke Norwegian.

That wasn’t a concern for Tony, at first. He’d assumed that if he was introduced then Thor would just have to translate like he did with everyone else.

But, then he actually _met_ Loki; smoking hot with beautiful green eyes, sharp cheekbones and a smirk to take out Tony’s knees. It suddenly became very problematic that Loki couldn’t speak English.

Tony would ask Thor to translate a lot of things, but he wouldn’t stoop to “_will you go out on a date with me, Loki?_”

He still tried his best to get to know Loki. Thor was acting as mediator; translating happily whenever Tony or Rhodey asked a question or gave a response. It had been over an hour. Tony found it difficult to take his eyes off Loki, and Loki kept meeting his gaze and giving one of those _smirks_.

Thor was in the middle of talking about fucking Norwegian vegetables, and Tony really couldn’t give a flying fuck.

“What does your brother like to do for fun?”

Thor took a moment to register the question. “Loki? He enjoys many things.”

“Name a few.”

Loki said something in Norwegian. Thor responded back. He was still frowning as he looked back at Tony. “He is fond of opera and ice skating.”

“Oh god,” Rhodey groaned, “you think he’s hot, don’t you?”

“Shut up,” Tony shot his friend a glare. “I was being subtle.”

“You’re talking right in front of the guy!”

“I was trying to build up to things!”

Rhodey rolled his eyes, Thor looked shocked and Loki… he looked startled and kind of confused. Tony was just going to take a chance. Cat was out of the bag anyway.

He pulled up his phone (he had pre-prepared it earlier) and had to hope Google translate wasn’t too far off: “Um, _vil do ha kaffe med meg?_”

Tony raised his eyes and found Loki trying to repress a smile. He really hoped he hadn’t butchered it too badly.

When Loki replied, his words were clear, crisp and _flawless_, “I must confess that without practice, you spoke that quite well.”

Tony gaped and he knew he wasn’t the only one, Rhodey was a matching goldfish beside him. 

“I should mention,” Thor said with an amused grin and fond exasperation, “that Loki likes mischief.”

“How could I resist when all of your associates assumed I, a businessman who travels throughout Europe, does not know English.” He rolled his eyes. “Honestly.”

“Shit,” Rhodey muttered. “That was fucking stupid of us, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Loki agreed promptly, yet his eyes were back on Tony watching him with intrigue and _interest_. “But, if you still wish to have a coffee with me, Tony, I would enjoy that.”

Tony had to admit, apart from initial shock he was kind of amused. God, how many times had he done that in Italy when people thought he was the dumb American who couldn’t speak the language?

He grinned at the other man. “I absolutely still want to have a coffee with you. And hear about further mischief. Because if this is just a taste of your pranks? I want to get the full serve.”

Loki chuckled and the sound sent a delightful thrill through Tony. “Wonderful.”

“Does this mean you shall finally explain to my friends that you can speak English?” Thor asked hopefully, making them break eye-contact. Sadly.

“Of course not,” Loki dismissed. “They must work it out themselves.”

“But, _Loki_,” Thor whined.

“You will agree, or I will consider your favour not yet repaid.”

Thor scowled and mulishly crossed his arms, but now Tony was curious. “What favour? Why is Thor being your walking translator?”

“Ah,” Loki’s eyes sparkled. “Well, that is an entertaining tale.”

“_Loki_,” Thor groaned. He threw his head back against the chair while his cheeks heated with embarrassment.

Rhodey and Tony were sitting forward, like two kids awaiting story time. Tony couldn’t help but notice that Loki was angled towards him and his eyes fell to Tony more often than not. It made Tony feel gleeful.

He did love it when an attraction was not only understood and acknowledged, but _mutual_.

**Author's Note:**

> _vil do ha kaffe med meg?_ is Norwegian for “_want to have coffee with me?_” <s>At least that's what Google Translate says, please correct me if I'm wrong!</s>
> 
> I just liked the idea of Loki being a little shit/playing a joke but being willing to put it aside to get a date with the handsome Tony Stark ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
